


Gentle

by LadyDanger420



Series: Hunters AU [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disassociation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Redeemed Dan Phantom, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Redemption isn't a magical cure—sometimes you have to work through nightmares the hard way.
Relationships: Dan Phantom/Angela "Angie" Mikaelsen
Series: Hunters AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Dan loves his soft angel gf very much

Dan wasn't entirely sure where he was. His head felt foggy and there was a dull roar echoing in his ears, and his gloves were covered in something dark and sticky. Dust and grime covered his boots, dulling them to a dirty grey color with the occasional reddish-brown splatter—presumably the same substance on his gloves.

Looking around didn't offer much clarity, either. He was standing in what looked like the aftermath of a bomb going off, rubble strewn everywhere making it difficult to imagine this place being anything other than a destroyed wreck. Flickering light from the occasional fire threw dancing shadows over the ruins, giving the illusion of movement to deathly still emptiness.

He stepped forwards and something squished underfoot, making a sickening squelch as he put his weight on it. A quick glance revealed the source—a puddle of thick redness with chunks of something that had probably once been alive in it. A scrap of black and green tartan fabric, a pair of broken glasses, and a single torn white glove sat amongst the mess. They seemed familiar, somehow.

The sound of rubble crunching underfoot made him turn, mildly surprised to find another living thing in this bombed-out hellscape. A blonde girl stood there, just as grimy as their surroundings, with red splattered across her face and arms. Emerald green eyes stared at him, moving from the puddle of gore to his face and widening in horror.

_ "What have you done?"_

* * *

Dan jolted upright with a gasp, stumbling to his feet in a panic. He couldn't _ breathe _, he had to get out—there wasn't any air in here. His body had to be on autopilot, because the next thing he knew was the feeling of a cool breeze blowing past him as he tried to breathe, hands tightly curled around the balcony railing.

Time seemed to slip through his fingers—he didn't know what time it was or how long he'd been outside, but after that thought he heard the soft padding of bare feet on the carpet inside.

He looked over his shoulder to see Angie standing in the doorway, hair sleep-mussed and wearing a tank top and sweats. She gave him a soft smile, stepping out to join him on the balcony.

"Nightmare?" The blonde asked, reaching to loosen his hands from their death grip on the iron bar. Her fingers came away bloody, and he blinked—he'd been clutching the railing so tightly he'd cut himself, and he hadn't even realized.

He nodded quietly, allowing her to run her fingers over the cuts and watching as they sealed with a soft gold light.

"You don't hafta do that, ya know." He murmured. "I'd've healed quickly enough it wouldn't've been a problem."

"I know, but it's something I can do to help." She stretched up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles. "Let's go back inside, okay?"

He followed her through the door, still holding his hand in hers. A small wave made the door close behind them, and she turned to give him a warm mug that hadn’t been on the nightstand earlier.

Something hot and thick bubbled up in his chest at the gesture—he was pretty sure that one was guilt. Here he was, living in her home and waking her up in the middle of the night because he couldn’t handle a stupid dream, and she was using her powers to heal papercuts and summon mugs of hot cocoa.

“Hey.” A hand cupped his cheek, and he looked up from the mug he’d been unconsciously staring at. “I know that face. I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do, babe. I care about you, and if that means waking up every night to help you then that’s fine. I want to be here for you, okay?”

A shaky breath escaped him as he leaned into her hand. She smiled at him, but it seemed sad. He wasn’t sure why.

“Come on, sit. I’ve got an idea.” The blonde sat down, leaning against a pile of pillows stacked against the headboard and patting the space next to her.

Dan blinked at her for a moment before complying, sliding in to sit next to her with a confused look on his face. She reached over and guided him to lay down until his ear was resting on her chest, where he could hear her heartbeat. He didn’t notice her taking the mug from his hand, setting it back on the nightstand to keep it from spilling as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Better?” Angie asked, gently combing her fingers through his hair. He could feel a rumbling purr start up in his chest at the attention, but for once he didn’t mind. She took the sound as her answer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before pulling the blankets back up over the both of them.

“Love you.”

“You, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going!!


End file.
